newsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Newsboys
|- |'Years Active' |1985-present |- |'Genres' |CCM Christian Pop Christian Rock |- |'Labels' |Inpop Star Song Sparrow Virgin Refuge |- |'Website' |newsboys.com |} Newsboys is an award-winning Australian Christian Pop band formed in 1985. History Early On In Australia in 1985, drummer Peter Furler and guitarist George Perdikis formed a band called "The News". Vocalist John James joined a year later, invited because they needed a lead singer, and so was bassist Sean Taylor, In 1987, they recorded the demo tape He's Coming Back. The News decided to travel to America in order to gain more success. However, once there, they changed their name to be different than the group Huey Lewis and The News. They released their first album, Read All About It, with Refuge Records in 1988. They released Hell Is For Wimps and Boys Will Be Boyz in 1990 and 1991, respectively, both with Star Song Communications. All three albums didn't sell very well and their label did not encourage them to continue. Success In 1992, their fourth album, Not Ashamed, was released. The song I'm Not Ashamed became a hit on Christian Radio. Steve Taylor helped out on this album, and this may have been the reason for the instant success. However, Not Ashamed couldn't come close to equaling the success of their fifth album: Going Public (released 1994). It won a Dove Award for best rock album of the year. The biggest single from the album was Shine. It was a smash-hit on Christian Radio, and Newsboys became one of the most popular Christian bands of the time. Around the time of Going Public, bassist Phil Joel, keyboardist Jeff Frankenstein, and guitarist Jody Davis were added to the band. Their sixth album, Take Me to Your Leader, was released in 1996. It produced hits such as Breakfast and the title song. However, John James left the band in late 1997 due to an addiction with drugs. Peter Furler shifted to vocals, and Duncan Phillips took over with drums. Post-James Newsboys' seventh studio album, Step Up to the Microphone (released 1998 with new record label Sparrow Records), still proved to be a success despite the change in vocals, as evidenced by the hit Entertaining Angels. Their eighth studio album, Love Liberty Disco, is very different than the first seven, as it seems to be a disco music album. It was released in 1999. Nevertheless, it still had hits such as Beautiful Sound and the title track. In July 1999, Furler and the band's manager Wes Campbell founded Inpop Records, a record label featuring some famous Christian artists. Newsboys didn't join Inpop, however, until 2006, leaving Sparrow. Twenty-First Century In 2000, Newsboys released their first compilation, Shine: The Hits. It included 3 new songs, Joy, Who?, and Praises, two of which went to #1. In 2002, their ninth studio album: Thrive, was released. It featured the major hit: the worshipful It Is You. Next year, Newsboys released their first worship album: Adoration: The Worship Album. He Reigns and You Are My King (Amazing Love) became two more hit singles. A follow-up worship album, Devotion, was released the next year as Newsboys' eleventh album. The title track and Presence (My Heart's Desire) were the main singles for this album, which was not as big as its predecessor. Bryan Oleson replaced Jody Davis at this time, due to his sick daughter. Oleson left in 2006, replaced by Paul Colman. In 2006, Newsboys released GO, with a return to pop and rock. Hits included a live version of I Am Free, the opening track Wherever We Go, and Something Beautiful. Phil Joel left the band after this album. In late 2007, Newsboys released another compilation, The Greatest Hits. It included two new songs, Stay Strong and I Fought the La..., and in late 2008 Newsboys released Houston We Are GO, a live CD/DVD. Present In January 2009, Paul Colman left the band, replaced by the returning Jody Davis. Michael Tait of dc Talk was announced to be the new lead singer of Newsboys in March 2009, Furler would sing on the band's newest album and a little on tours, while Tait would be the lead singer on Newsboys tours. In the Hands of God, Newsboys thirteenth studio album, was released in May. Furler sang on the album, with Tait on backing vocals during Glorious. A new version of Glorious was released to radio in August 2009, but this time with Tait as the lead singer. The band will starts their The Way We Roll Tour September 17, 2009, and will continue until 2010. Tait sings lead vocals on the tour, with Furler making select appearances. An Unnamed Fourteenth Album will be released in early 2010 or the end of 2009, with Tait on lead vocals. Members Drums: Duncan Phillips Vocals: Michael Tait/Peter Furler Keyboards: Jeff Frankenstein Guitar: Jody Davis Style of Music See main article: Style of Music Newsboys is mostly considered a pop/rock band, with some influences of other music. Timeline 1985-George Perdikis and Peter Furler form "The News" 1986-John James and Sean Taylor join The News 1987-The News changes name to Newsboys 1987-He's Coming Back demo tape recorded independently late 1987-Newsboys sign with Refuge Records and come to America 1987-Phil Yates joins Newsboys 1987-George Perdikis leaves Newsboys after writing most of the songs on their first album December 1, 1988-First album, Read All About It, released 1988-Corey Pryor joins band as keyboardist, leaves later in the year 1988-I Got Your Number released as a radio single for Read All About It Sometime between 1988 and 1990-Newsboys sign with Star Song Communications 1989-Phil Yates leaves band July 31, 1990-Hell Is For Wimps is released 1990-Corey Pryor rejoins band 1990-Jonathan Geange joins band as guitarist 1990-All I Can See, In the End, and Ten Thousand Miles released as radio singles for Hell Is For Wimps August 9, 1991-Boys Will Be Boyz released 1991-Jonathan Geange leaves band 1991-Vernon Bishop joins band as guitarist November 26, 1991-Boys Will Be Boyz released to VHS and NTSC 1991-Simple Man released as a radio single for Hell Is For Wimps 1991-One Heart, Kingdom Man, Stay With Me, Israel, and You and Me released as radio singles for Boys Will Be Boyz 1992-Steve Taylor begins partnership with the band September 29, 1992-Not Ashamed released 1992-Vernon Bishop leaves band 1992-Jonathan Geange briefly returns and leaves the band as a replacement for Bishop 1992-I'm Not Ashamed released as a radio single for Not Ashamed 1993-Not Ashamed Tour 1993-Duncan Phillips joins band 1993-Jody Davis joins band 1993-Corey Pryor leaves band December 21, 1993-Not Ashamed: The Video released to VHS and NTSC 1993-Kevin Mills joins band 1993-Where You Belong/Turn Your Eyes Upon Jesus, Upon This Rock, I Cannot Get You Out of My System, Strong Love, and Dear Shame released as radio singles for Not Ashamed July 26, 1994-Going Public released 1994-Jeff Frankenstein joins band 1994-Shine and Be Still released as radio singles for Going Public 1995-Going Public Tour 1995-Kevin Mills leaves band to manage White Heart 1995-Phil Joel joins band 1995-Going Public wins a Dove Award for "Rock album of the Year" 1995-Shine wins a Dove Award for "Rock Recorded Song of the Year" 1995-Let It Rain, Spirit Thing, Real Good Thing, Truth and Consequences, and Going Public released as radio singles for Going Public 1995-Reality released as a radio single for Take Me to Your Leader February 20, 1996-Take Me to Your Leader released 1996-Take Me to Your Leader, Let It Go, and Breakfast released as radio singles for Take Me to Your Leader September 8, 1996-Down Under the Big Top released to VHS and NTSC 1996-1997-Take Me to Your Leader Tour 1997-Counter the Culture Tour 1997-John James leaves band 1997-Peter Furler switches to lead vocals 1997-Duncan Phillips switches from keyboard to drums 1997-Breathe (Benediction), It's All Who You Know, God Is Not a Secret, and Cup O' Tea released as radio singles for Take Me to Your Leader April 9, 1998-Entertaining Angels EP released June 30, 1998-Step Up to the Microphone released 1998-Entertaining Angels, Step Up to the Microphone, Believe, Woohoo, Truth Be Known - Everybody Gets a Shot (video only), and Hallelujah released as radio singles for Step Up to the Microphone 1998-Shine 2000 (remix) and I'm Not Ashamed (remix) released as radio singles for Entertaining Angels EP 1999-Love Liberty Disco released 1999-Love Liberty Disco released as a radio single for Love Liberty Disco May 18, 1999-Live One Night In Pennsylvania released to VHS 1999-Step Up to the Microphone Tour 2000-Kevin Mills dies in motorbike accident 2000-Shine: The Hits released 2000-LoveLibertyDisco AirDome Tour 2000-Beautiful Sound and I Surrender All/Good Stuff released as radio singles for Love Liberty Disco 2000-Joy released as radio single for Shine: The Hits October 24, 2000-Shine: The Hits Live One Night In Pennsylvania released 2001-Mega-Mix, Who?, God Is Not a Secret (featuring TobyMac), and Praises released as radio singles for Shine: The Hits March 26, 2002-Thrive released (It Is You Pre-Order EP available to those who pre-ordered the album June 18, 2002-Thrive: From the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum released to DVD 2002-Thrive-It's All In the Word Tour September 24, 2002-Newsboys Remixed released 2002-It Is You, Million Pieces (Kissin' Your Cares Goodbye), John Woo, Lord (I Don't Know), The Fad of the Land, Live In Stereo and Giving It Over released as radio singles for Thrive 2002-In the Belly of the Whale (featuring Steve Taylor) released as radio single for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' '' 2003-8 Great Hits released April 8, 2003-Adoration: The Worship Album released 2003-Jody Davis leaves band 2003-Bryan Olesen joins band 2003-He Reigns, You Are My King (Amazing Love), In Christ Alone, Adoration released as radio singles for Adoration: The Worship Album 2004-Adoration Tour November 4, 2004-Devotion released 2004-Presence (My Heart's Desire), Devotion, Blessed Be Your Name, and Strong Tower released as radio singles for Devotion External Links Newsboys on Wikipedia Category:Browse Category:Bands